Speak Now
by books-lover-1234
Summary: What if Percabeth broke up, grew up to age 18, then Percy is off getting MARRIED! Annabeth is off crashing it! Inspired by the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. T for swearing


Speak Now

_I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTER DANI MITCHELL_

**Annabeth,**

**Hi, this is Percy. I just wanna say that I'm getting married to a girl named Melinda Frye. I'm inviting you to the wedding. It's at the Hillcrest Church at 1 pm tomorrow. Thanks. Hope you come.**

** ~Percy**

I, Annabeth Chase, am now a wreck. That is the e-mail Percy sent me that ended my fight for his love. He thought I was cheating on him with Connor Stoll when we were 17 and he ended it between us. We're only 18 now and he's off getting married! Another message came into my inbox.

**You might as well not come. Percy hates you and he is just invited you because of pity. So, I am offically UNINVITING you.**

** -Melinda Frye (soon to be Jackson)**

Oh, that little bitch. I am gonna crash that wedding and get my love back. You just wait.

_**NEXT DAY**_

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white viel occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marryin' the wrong girl_

That song is replaying over and over in my head. I snuck into the church at 12:45. A big standing whiteboard was near the door. It said that the wedding was at 1:30. Great. I'm stuck here for another 45 minutes.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

Yup. There was Grover, Tyson, Travis, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Chris, Connor, Juniper, Bianca, Silena, Beckendorf, Piper, Jason, Leo, Dani and Luke. Luke turned good again. Grover and Luke saw me. I waved then put my index finger to my lips. Grover and Luke nodded.

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

They were walking all daintly and sticking their noses in the air when they passed my friends. Clarisse looked like she was about to kill a girl about 16 year old who stuck her nose up at Clarisse's camo dress. I heard shouting from a room beside me. I ducked behind a plant. Melinda was yelling at a girl in a pale blue dress. Melinda was wearing a hooped dress and her sleaves looked like oversized cream puffs.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This_

_Is_

_Surely not what you thought it would be_

_I _

_Lose myself in a daydream_

I saw Percy come up beside Grover and Luke. He looked so hot in his tux. Luke straightened Percy's tie and Grover started eating an aritifical plant. Chris had to hold Clarisse back, Thalia and Luke were making kissy faces at each other. They were already engaged. Nico had Bianca in a headlock, Jason and Piper were holding hands, Beckendorf and Silena were trying to calm Clarisse down, Travis and Connor were shoving something in their pockets, Juniper was standing there, Dani was about to punch the girl's face in because she dissed Clarisse's dress, and Leo was being Leo. Dani Mitchell and Clarisse La Rue are both daughters of Ares. They had the exact same dresses.

"Alright, Perce. Time for you to get married." Luke said. So the whiteboard was a lie. Luke turned as everyone was heading to the sanctuary. He winked at me. He knew. When Melinda, her cake-eater family, and all my friends were gone I emerged from behind the plant. I ran to a different entrance that hides me from the stage. Dani and Clarisse saw me and the row behind them was empty, so I ran and hid behind them.

"Don't tell anybody." I whispered.

_Where I stand and say,_

_"Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said 'Speak now'."_

The wedding started and the organ started to play.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

One of the Cake-Eaters saw me and pointed me out. I quickly hid behind a curtain.

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

Melinda walked/strutted down the aisle in her cream puff dress. She waved one hand like the Queen of England. What. A. Self. Centered. Bitch.

_She_

_Floats down the aisle like a pagent queen_

Percy looked around, then looked disappointed. I'm guessing he was looking for me. He said something to Luke and Grover because they were his best men. They just shrugged.

_But I_

_Know_

_You wish it was me_

_You wish it was me, don't you?_

_Don't say yes run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said "Speak now"_

_Don't say yes run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out and they said "Speak now"_

Melinda FINALLY reached the stage and stood, facing Percy.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." the preacher said.

_I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's a silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaky hands_

_All eyes_

_On_

_Me_

I came out from behind the curtain and walked into the middle of the aisle. Everyone, except all of my friends and Percy, looked at me. Poseidon looked like he might smite me. But I was only looking at Percy.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room _

_But I'm only looking at you_

"I do not wish for Percy Jackson and Melinda Frye to be wed." I said boldly. Percy sighed with relief.

"_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely bargin' in on a white viel occasion but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said 'Speak now'! And you'll say, lets run away no-_"I sang, but then got cut off.

"_Lets run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows. So glad you were around when they said 'Speak now'._" Percy sang back. He turned to Melinda and got right up in her face.

"The wedding is off." he said. Melinda screamed and stomped off stage, followed by her 3 bridesmaids.

"Meet me at the back door!" I yelled, taking off out of the sanctuary. By the time I got there, Percy was already running towards me. I jumped into his open arms and kissed him.

_So glad you were around when they said ''Speak now''._


End file.
